


Catch and Release

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel (cinematic universe)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Slow Burn, Smut, Some light violence, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Reader is a bounty hunter for shield and Steve is the world’s best mercenary that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to catch. So what happens when she meets him and that plan goes out the window?





	1. Chapter 1

It was not supposed to happen like this. The plan, albeit slightly difficult, was to capture Rogers and to bring him to justice. Simple right? She thought so but she finds it easier to lay underneath him and let him do sinful things with her body.

“Right there, baby,” she sighs as he hits that spot so deep in her cunt she thinks she’ll explode. Their bodies move fluidly, the warmth of adrenaline oozing over her like molten lava and she’s ready to let it smother her. Steve’s lips dance across her neck, his new beard scratching her skin. She can feel him smile when she gasps.

“Such a good girl for me,” he huffs. She whimpers, not wanting to let this situation go to his head but she knows he already knows. He knows how to get her going, how to get her to the precipice of pleasure with just the slow snap of his hips. She’s so fucking screwed.

*** 

They first meet in Rome. Natasha acting director of the new, hydra-less S.H.I.E.L.D had briefed her on the new target, Steve Rogers or otherwise known as Nomad. 

“He is and has been on the top of our list. Fury wanted to recruit him but S.H.I.E.L.D went belly up and he didn’t get his chance. Now it’s my turn.” Y/n flipped through Nomad’s file as Natasha talked, it had to be at lest fifty pages of info on the man. 

What really drew her attention was how handsome he is. Sure he kills people for money but she can still say he’s hot. She must have lingered on his photo a little too long when Nat said, “I know he’s a looker.” 

Her head whipped up to look at Nat who had a wry grin on her face. “I’m a spy not blind. Don’t let his good looks fool you. That could cost you your life.” Natasha then proceeded to tell her that she was going to fly to Rome that same day and begin to follow him around. Intel had informed Nat that Steve was in Rome for more than a little R&R. 

“We think he’s going to kill a few politicians. Even though I personally don’t find it a problem, World governments do because they don’t want their economies to shit themselves. When you see him, do not engage...not yet at least. Just observe and if you see him do anything that seems illegal then you may engage. Got it? “  
“Crystal.”

She got a first class flight to Rome within two hours of her meeting and arrived late at night in a more than luxurious hotel than she was accustomed to. The next day was spent doing a little sightseeing, brushing up on her Italian and reading up on Nomad. He grew up mostly on his own, his father walked out on him and his mother and she later died from an illness. 

He hustled to stay alive and later went to school for art, studying architecture and foreign policy. After that, his trail goes cold until he pops up in his late twenties with nearly a hundred kills to his name. The kills are clean and meticulous, there’s an art to how he does his work and She can’t help but admire that. Later that evening, she gets a video chat with Nat telling her that she will go to a gala for the elite and that more likely than not, Nomad will be in attendance. 

“And remember,” Natasha stares at her through the small screen of her MacBook. 

“Do not engage.”


	2. Chapter 2

The night was going well and Yn was truly enjoying herself. Dignitaries and the fabulously wealthy chatted with her and were charmed by her stories and fluency in their native tongue. She was irresistible and how could she not be? The dress she had on hugged her in all the right places. And while she was juggling all the attention she kept a keen eye on the room looking for Steve. When he came into the crowed room, it was like time stopped. Dressed all black, Steve strolled into the room like he wasn’t a wanted man. 

Women stopped their conversations to get a glimpse of the handsome man. Y/n’s breath caught in her throat. He really was attractive but the warning from Natasha rang loud and clear in her head: do not engage. So she continued to drink and schmooze all the while tracking Steve. 

“Ciao bella,” said a voice over the music. She turns around to see an older man, about late forties with salt and pepper hair in a maroon blazer. He wasn’t as nice to look at like Steve but he piqued her interest. “Ti piacerebbe ballare?” He held out and open palm and she accepted. “Tu sei la donna più bella qui” At this she laughed, she knew she looked good but to say she was the most beautiful was a bit much for her. He tells her his name, Vincent and she gives him a fake. They talked about mostly him, about how much money he has and how he can take her anywhere she wanted to go. 

“Seems a little bit too good to be true. Are you married?” To that he gives her a smirk. 

“That doesn’t matter,” he replies in English. There’s a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see the man she’s been ordered to track standing right in front of her. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” Steve says. His eyes are friendly but there’s an edge to them. As if he could unhinge his jaw and snap Vincent in half. She bets his jaw is flexing under his bushy beard.

“I think I’ll be the judge of that,” she says. “Who says I want to dance with you anyway?” Steve smirks.

“You’ve been eye-fucking me the whole night from across the room.” Dammit, she thought she was discreet but the lust got the better of her. 

“I have not!” Her voice is indignant and she has to resist the urge to stick her tongue out. 

“My dear, it appears this man will not relent until you say yes so I will go,” Vincent says. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it, leaving her flustered. He leaves and Y/n turns to Steve. 

“Thanks for ruining my dance. I think he could’ve been my sugar daddy.” Steve cocks an eyebrow and checks her out. Y/n shivers under his scrutiny. 

“You would make a very good sugar baby,” he says. She rolls her eyes and catches a passing waiter with a tray of champagne and receives one. Steve watches her with intent as she takes a sip. 

“So would you like to tell me why you’ve been staring at me all night?”

“I was not!” Steve chuckles and grabs her elbow to lead her to the outdoor space. Outside is beautifully decorated with twinkle lights and perfectly manicured topiaires. Steve leads them to a bench to sit. 

“What brings you to this boring gala?” She asks as Steve settles next to her. What draws her in is his smell. It’s woody and sensual with notes of citrus. She wants to bury her face in his neck and inhale. 

“Business.” Y/n looks at him and he’s smiling at her. There’s mischief in his eyes.  
“And what might that be?”

“Unfortunately, that’s confidential sweetheart. What about you? Business or pleasure?” 

“A little bit of both. Finding a sugar daddy falls under the umbrella of both.” Steve laughs and leans in closer. He stares into her, leaving Y/n hot under her imaginary collar. 

“Have you found some pleasure tonight?” His voice is husky in her ear, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. Y/n leans into his space, he’s hypnotic almost. There’s something about him that draws her to him but she has a job to do. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I shouldn’t.” Steve’s fingers drag up her exposed thigh thanks to the generous slit in her dress. “I have things I need to do early tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s too bad. I was hoping to spend some more time with you.” Y/n smiles at his admission before standing up. 

“I bet you would. Perhaps you’ll see me around. What’s your name?” She knows his name but she wants to hear him say it.

“Grant, and you?” Ah, his middle name. Smart. 

“Y/n. Nice to meet you, Steve. See you around.” He gives her another once over as his tongue darts over his lower lips. 

“Yes you will, Y/n.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve’s lips descend down her bare chest, stopping at each nipple. He suckles at the puckered nubs and Y/n’s body lifts off the bed in bliss. His large hands grip her waist firmly, holding her closer to him as he continues to move down her body.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away,” he says. His voice sounds like he has gargled gravel. Steve has been teasing her for what seems like hours and she wishes he’d just get on with it already. Y/n looks down to see Steve between her legs staring at her bare and glistening cunt. She lets out an airy shudder.

“So pretty,” he drags a finger along her slippery labia. “I can’t wait to taste you.” 

The blare of Y/n’s phone startles her from her dream and she resists the urge to hurl her phone across the room. It’s 9 a.m. as she tries to recall the steamy dream she just had. Steve has infiltrated her dreams and she only met him once. Determined not to think about him sexually, she does a few push ups and takes a cold shower. Y/n then dresses for the day; dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck tee and some sandals. She wants to blend in so she keeps her makeup minimal and her hair simple. Over breakfast, she reads the news and that when it happens. A breaking news headline comes in through her phone and it’s about a dead cabinet member. He was found dead in his bath this morning by an assistant. It had been long rumored that he not only was laundering money but a possible perpetrator of a murder of a sex worker a few years ago. Though she didn’t feel bad for his death, she knew it wasn’t up to anyone else but the law to decide his fate.

“This is definitely Steve,” she mutters. When she opens the news app, she sees Vincent’s face and she nearly passes out. 

“Well shit.”

***

Y/n calls into a hologram meeting with Nat, Rhodey and Sam to talk about the recent development.

“It’s definitely Nomad,” Rhodey says nonchalantly.

“We don’t know that for certain,” Natasha says. “His cause of death hasn’t been released yet.” 

“So, wasn’t Nomad at the same gala Y/n was at two nights ago?” Sam asks. They turn to Y/n who is only half paying attention. “Hello, earth to Y/n?” Sam says.

“Shit, sorry guys. Just thinking...”

“About?” Natasha asks. Y/n sucks in a deep breath and stares at all of them.

“I think Sam and Rhodes are right. This is has to be him.”

“Why do you think that?” Natasha asks, her eyes look at Y/n suspiciously.

“Because, I may have danced with the deceased at the gala under the guise of being a sugar baby and Steve- I mean Nomad may have intervened.” The team is shocked and they all start speaking at once.

“And this is what you kept from us?” Rhodes exclaims.

“That’s a huge fucking deal, Y/n. Why would you leave that out?” Sam says.

“Unless,” Nat starts. The men stop their rapid fire questions and look at their boss.

“Unless something else happened.” The room is dead silent. “Y/n, what happened after Nomad intervened?” It takes her a second to respond.

“We just talked outside the party. Nothing crazy. He may have asked me to have sex with him.” The team bursts into hysterics. 

“I didn’t though! I told him no and left him outside to come home. I swear on my life nothing happened.” Sam’s eyes narrow, his thick arms crossed over an equally thick chest.

“Good. You’re job is to track him down, not seduce him.”

“He’s dangerous, Y/n,” Rhodey says. “I have no doubt he would have any problem gutting you like a fish. You’re one of our best agents. We can’t afford to lose you, especially not now. S.H.I.E.L.D. is still fragile and we need our best alive.” Y/n nods.

“We’ll keep tabs on this and get in touch later,” Natasha says. “Until then, stay sharp. If you hear and intel on Nomad, tell us and follow it.” And with that, the chat closes and Y/n slumps back in her chair.

***

Y/n spends the rest of her morning in the center of the city taking in the sights and all the wonderful things Rome has to offer. She buys all kinds of things; trinkets, clothes and a bottle of perfume. In a small market, she looks at local handcrafted jewelry and stares particularly long at a gold bracelet with tiny emeralds spread throughout the band. The owner of the stand insists that she try it on, even though Y/n knows she can’t buy it on her salary. But she does anyway not to break the poor man’s heart and it is stunning. The way the gold dances against her skin makes her feel beautiful.

“That looks absolutely lovely on you,” a familiar voice says. Y/n turns around to see Steve there, all golden and the spitting image of Apollo. He looks really freakin’ good in his white polo shirt, the material hugging his biceps and pecs. His jeans also fit around his toned thighs and white sneakers make him look too cool for the area. His hair is lighter than she remembered, it’s actually dirty blond and not brown like she thought. Dark aviators complete the look and Y/n has to remember not to stare. “So we meet again.” Y/n snaps out of her daze in order to reply.

“So we do. What is it today, Grant. Business or pleasure?” She knows he’s devouring her with his eyes behind his sunglasses and she’s grateful she can’t see his stare.

“A bit of both. Finished my business and now I’m ready for some pleasure,” he says with a smile. Y/n rolls her eyes as she turns to remove the bracelet. She thanks the vendor for letting her try it on and walks past Steve like he doesn’t exist.  
“What about you? Pleasure I presume?”

“Well aren’t you observant!” She replies with mock surprise. “So I guess you’re not just your looks.” Steve laughs behind her, picking up the pace to meet up with her.  
“Ha ha, very funny. I do love humor in a woman.”

“Are you following me, Grant?” She asks, turning around abruptly to look up at the massive man. She didn’t realize how big he was the night they met, maybe because she was wearing heels. Now at almost her natural height, she feels utterly small. He could crush her in an instant. The thought should scare her but she finds herself a bit aroused.

“No, of course not. I was just taking a walk through the market and I spotted you.”

“You remembered what I look like?”

“You’re stunning, kind of hard to forget,” Steve grins. If he wasn’t an international killer and assignment, she would have kissed him. “Cat caught your tongue?”

“Nope, I’m surprised I even remembered your name considering how annoying you were that night.” Steve feigns mock hurt, his right hand grabbing his left pectoral.  
“Ouch! Hurt all one of my feelings, Y/n.”  
“How will you ever recover,” she giggles. He breaks out into a smile, like the gears are turning in his head.

“Have dinner with me? Maybe tonight?” Y/n’s jaw drops, her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.

“Why would I do that?” Steve closes the space between them, the smell of his cologne rich in her nose. He runs a hand down her exposed arm, leaving goosebumps behind.

“Because I can take you to eat the best gnocchi you’ve ever had in your life. And if you hate it and hate our night together, I will never bother you again.” Y/n chews the inside of her lip in contemplation. She knows it’s a bad idea to even entertain this and that Nat will have her hide pinned to the wall if she finds out but Steve doesn’t seem to have ulterior motives. Right? 

“Fine,” y/n huffs. Steve does a small fist pump. “One meal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Y/n paces the short length of her hotel bedroom as she stresses over her impending dinner with Steve. 

“The team is going to freaking kill me,” she says out loud. Her bed is a mess with all the fancy clothes S.H.I.E.LD. provided for her. She wants to look good, but not good enough that she seems desperate for Steve’s attention. Which she isn’t. She definitely doesn’t like the way he undresses her with his eyes or how the rough touch of his hand felt on her arm. She also doesn’t want him to laugh at her insults, the wrinkles near his eyes popping out to show his age. 

“Fuck!” She yells and falls face first on the bed. She stays like that, feeling like a silly teenager with a crush on the bad-boy of the school. Y/n sits up and looks at the digital clock on the bedside table. It’s 6:30 and she has under an hour to get ready. 

She settles on a simple mid-length bodycon dress in lilac and pairs it with small diamond studs, a gift from her parents when she got her job. She puts on strappy nude heeled sandals. She leaves her hair down and keeps her makeup light. Taking a step back in the full length mirror, she admires her work. Her phone rings and she picks it up to see that it’s Steve. 

“Hey!” Y/n says, her voice sounds girly and foreign to herself. 

“Hey yourself beautiful, I just wanted to let you know that I can send a car to wherever you’re staying unless you’d like a ride with me.”

“That’s very generous but I can get there on my own.”

“Oh I’m sure. I bet you are a very capable young woman but I like to treat whoever I take out well. Please?” Y/n thinks about if for a second and rolls her eyes as she says, “Fine, you can come get me. I’m at the Regis.”

“Wow, fancy,” he teases. 

“Well I do like the finer things in life from time to time. I’m ready so you can head over now.” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you in a few. Ciao, bella.” 

***

Of course Steve would come on time to pick you up and of course he would come in a ridiculously expensive car. 

“Is a McClaren really necessary?” Y/n says incredulously. And of course he looks hotter than sin in his tailored black blazer and white shirt sans a tie. He left a few buttons open and she could see a little chest hair peeking through. Again, his black slacks fit just right and show off toned thighs. 

“Absolutely. You look stunning by the way,” Steve says as he opens the passenger door for her. He slips his arm around her waist and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Y/n’s heart pounds in her chest as she fights off all primal instincts to turn her head and kiss him. 

“You don’t clean up so badly yourself, Grant.” He smiles and she sits down on the sleek black leather seats. 

The drive to the restaurant isn’t too long which Y/n is thankful for. She feels the need to occupy her hands around him because if she doesn’t, well…

Steve pulls up to the valet parking and shuts off the car before stepping out to help Y/n out of the car. He tosses a young man his keys and leads Y/n inside. The hostess seems to know him and leads the pair to a small table in a back corner of the establishment, far from nosy patron and the noise. They order a bottle of red wine and browse over the menu. 

“Why so quiet?” Steve asks. Y/n looks up from the menu and his met with his steely blue gaze. 

“Oh, I just remembered the news this morning. That cabinet member that was found dead this morning, I danced with him at that gala. I didn’t even know he was that important.” Steve looks at her with an amused smile. 

“You didn’t know who he was that night?” Y/n shakes her head. She’s trying to get him to open up though she know Steve will never tell her what really happened. So she’ll just play dumb...for now. “Not really into politics huh?”

“No, they all lie. Just give people false hope and when they get the job, they just work to line their pockets,” she finishes and returns her attention to the menu.

“I could just kiss you,” Steve whispers and Y/n hides her flustered face deeper in the menu.

***

Dinner was splendid. The two ate, drank and laughed until they felt it was time to go. 

“Thank you for dinner. I hate to admit that you were right, that gnocchi was amazing,” Y/n says as they drive back to her hotel. Steve has his left hand on the wheel and takes her hand in his right. He blindly lifts her soft hand to his lips and kisses it. 

“I’m glad you liked it. So, does that mean I can see you again?” He asks. Do not engage, the order and warning that Natasha has told her repeatedly rings in her head but this time it’s much more quiet. 

“Maybe,” Y/n says. What is it about him that makes her so vulnerable to him. Natasha would say that it’s his training, that he’s just used to playing with people’s heads but it feels so genuine. It feels as if Steve actually likes her and she hates that she’s lying to him. God, she’s only seen him three times and she’s sprung. 

“At least there’s a chance. I know I only said dinner but would you want to go on a walk or something?” Steve asks.

“It’s dark! What if someone tries to mug us or something?” Steve laughs a hardy laugh and squeezes her hand. 

“They’d be foolish to even try, sweetheart.” Y/n shivers at the deep timber of his voice.  
She lets him convince her to take a walk around a small town outside the city, the streets are lit with the low glow of lamps and apartment windows of the locals. Y/n holds onto his bicep and they walk, enjoying the feel of the firm muscle in her hand. 

“Where are you from?” She asks. 

“Brooklyn, New York. And you?” 

“The Bronx,” she answers with a smile. 

“Ah, a feisty one I see,” Steve says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Y/n laughs and playfully bumps him. 

“When I want to be,” she says.

“I’d like to see that,” his voice is suggestive. Y/n finds it hard to look at him when his voice is so low and his eyes are staring at her like that. She doesn’t answer and keeps her attention on the sidewalk. “Tell me about yourself, Y/n. What brings you to Rome?” 

“Um, I’m kind of in-between jobs currently. I was working as an assistant in a law office.” 

“What happened?”Steve asks. She looks up at him and is met with gentle,inquisitive eyes. 

“I was fired, apparently I’m not very good at taking orders from idiots.” Steve laughs and the pair pause in the street as he doubles over in laughter. “Glad to know that my unemployment is funny, Grant!”

“No darling,” he manages to get out between fits of giggles. “It’s not funny that you lost your job, it’s just the way you said it, that’s all.” He straightens himself out and turns to face her. Taking both of her hands in his, he moves in closer. Y/n can feel the heat radiating off his skin, that same cologne wafts against her nose. Unconsciously, she leans into his space, her chest flush with his. 

“You think I’m funny?” Y/n asks, her voice a breathy sigh. Steve licks his lower lip, his eyes darting around, taking in her beauty. 

“I do. There’s something about you that’s so genuine and kind. I trust you, even against my better judgement, I trust you.” His voice is so low it almost sounds like he’s growling to get the words out. And it breaks her heart, she feels terrible about leading this man on but is she really? She’s just omitting some facts about her life that’s all. Then why does she feel so bad?

“That’s a very sweet thing to say, Grant. You seem to be very nice and genuine too. Though I feel like there’s an edge to you.” Steve cocks and eyebrow, his face prompting her to continue. “Like there’s this darkness to you but I’m not scared.” Steve pulls her flush to his body, one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping her cheek.

“You’re good at reading people, huh? Maybe you should be scared. I’ve been told I’m bad news.”

“I do like to walk on the edge,” Y/n retorts as she wraps her arms around his neck. She plays with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and he practically purrs. “Plus, I’m from the Bronx remember.” Steve chuckles. 

“Well, I guess you have nothing to worry about. I really want to kiss you now and it would be really fucking awesome if you’d let me.” Y/n’s mind races with all the possible outcomes of a kiss from Steve. She could have the most earth-shattering kiss of her life from the sexiest man she’s ever seen or she could land in deep shit with Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“I don’t kiss many men so you better make it good,” Y/n says. Steve smiles and leans in slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve’s POV

Steve knows about Y/n. He keeps tabs on anyone he deems important and she is important. She’s one of the best spies and before that, the best bounty hunter on the western side of the planet. There were always hits placed on her but he always found a way to weasel his way out of it. 

Steve also knew that the new S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking for him. For what, he didn’t know and wanted nothing to do with it. So when he spotted Y/n across the room at that gala a few nights ago, he was taken aback. Sure he had done a little research on her and saw a few grainy and photos but nothing compared to seeing her in person. He had told himself not to get involved but when he saw her dancing with his target, he then had the perfect excuse.

Now, he’s got her in his arms and she’s looking at him with hooded eyes. Her perfume draws him in, her lips enticing with the subtle lipstick she put on during the drive back from the restaurant. Steve’s brain yells at him to cut the act; Y/n probably knows who he is and is on a mission to bring him in but for whatever reason, he’s not worried about that. All Steve can think about is kissing her. 

Reader’s POV

When their lips touch, it’s electric. Y/n knows it’s a cliche but she gets butterflies in her stomach as the kiss gently. Steve grabs her face in both hands, his tongue pushing at her lower lip. She obliges and opens herself up to him. They stay like that for a long time; two seemingly lovesick people trying to suck each other’s face on the sidewalk. 

“Wow,” Y/n says when they finally pull apart. Their foreheads touch as the find their breath. Steve’s hands slide to her waist in order to keep her close. “That was better than I expected.” Steve chuckles. 

“There’s more where that came from,” he retorts. “I should take you back to the hotel, yeah?” Y/n nods and they make the short journey back to the car. 

Steve walks Y/n to her room at the hotel, insisting that it’s dark and creeps could be looking for a chance to pounce. 

“How do I know you’re not a creep?” Y/n asks. 

“Touche.” They end up at her room and Y/n grabs the room key in her purse.

“Thanks for coming to dinner with me, Y/n. It’s been a while since I’ve gone out on a date.” Y/n’s eyebrows jump. This was a date? Well duh, what else could it have been?

“This was a date? And I highly doubt that, Grant.”

“I’m serious! Work keeps me busy,” he says bashfully, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Okay,” she draws out. “I had a good time too.” Steve steps closer, pushing her back against the cool door. She stares up at him and the desire in his eyes is evident.

“So...does that mean I’ll see you again?” He asks. Y/n bites her lower lip in contemplation. Steve is bad fucking news. The charm and fun loving persona are just tools he uses to get what he wants. 

“Maybe. Isn’t seeing me now enough?” 

“I want to see more,” he says softly. “We didn’t have dessert.” Her heart leaps in her chest. She knows what he’s implying and if she goes along with it, there could be hell to pay.

“There isn’t any dessert in my room,” Y/n says. He’s knocked the wind out of her and he didn’t even touch her. When Nat said that he was dangerous, she didn’t mean only his physical ability. Steve has her hot under the collar and all he’s done was speak to her as if she’s the most desirable woman in the world. 

“Oh I beg to differ,” he says gruffly. Steve grabs her by the waist, capturing her in a searing kiss. Y/n involuntarily wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. “Please, let me in,” Steve whispers against her lips. She all but shudders, her lips taking on a life of their own as the buck forward. 

“I can make you feel so good, better than anyone can. Have your toes curling, voice high as I take you slowly on my dick.” She groans and kisses him again, words failing her where actions can say more. Steve takes the keycard from her and inserts it in the slot. The sound of the door unlocking is almost imperceptible as the two fall inside the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Their mouths meld together as the fumble their way toward Y/n’s bed. Y/n clumsy removes her heels as they makeout while Steve’s nimble hands make quick work of her dress, the flimsy fabric falling to the floor softly. Y/n wrestles with the buttons on his shirt, popping a few buttons off in the process. She runs her hands up and down his firm chest, marveling at the soft hair that covers it. Steve dips his head to her neck, kissing the spot just below her ear as his hands move to her butt and gives it a firm squeeze. 

“Grant,” she moans with his lips suckling on her neck. 

“Can’t wait to taste you,” he mumbled as he pushes her onto the bed. He looks like something out of a dream. His upper body is exactly what she imagined; taut and powerful. Steve looks down at her with so much hunger it makes Y/n want to crawl into herself. “Would you like that, pretty girl? Mhm, get my tongue all over your pussy?” She shudders and sits up to grab at his belt. 

“If you don’t, I might explode,” she says. Steve chuckles deep in his chest and cups her face, tilting her head to look up at him. She knows this is a bad idea but the way Steve is looking at her is fueling the fire burning in her belly. Steve moves her grabby hands from his crotch to undo his pants himself. The two lock eyes as he slowly unbuckled his pants.Y/n sucks in a sharp breath when he finally drops his pants, the outline of his cock prominent against his dark boxer briefs. Y/n imagines the thick muscle in her mouth, how it might be heavy on her tongue and how it might taste. With a lick of her lips, She reaches and he grabs her hand.

“As much as I would love for you to suck my dick, I want to eat you out until you beg me to stop. Lay down,” he commands. 

“Well shit, Grant.” She says and she moves back on the bed to lay down on the bed. With legs spread, Y/n beckons him toward her. Steve grins and drops to his knees at the end of the bed. He grips her calves and pulls her roughly to the edge. 

“Eager…” she teases as he thumbs at her panty covered pussy. 

“You have no idea, princess.” Steve kisses the insides of her thighs, drawing deep moans from Y/n. The first lap of Steve’s tongue on her slit makes Y/n want to crawl out of her skin. Grabbing hold of Steve’s blond locks, she rolls her hips into his face begging for more. Steve is more than happy to oblige her as he dips the tip of his tongue into her dripping hole before licking up to her clit.

“Fuck! Just like that,” she sighs. With every lick, Y/n’s breath is stolen from her, mind heavy with lust and the desire to orgasm. The scratch of his beard is added stimulus that drives her closer to the edge.

“Prettiest fucking pussy I’ve ever seen,” Steve says as he plays with her slick with one finger. Y/n shrinks in embarrassment and tries to close her legs but he is having none of it. “Nuh uh pretty girl, you keep those legs open. I’m not done yet.” Steve’s mouth isn’t made of sin and Y/n totally okay with going to hell over it. He laps at her cunt, making obscene slurping sounds as he drinks her in. 

“Right there, fuck you’re gonna make me come.” Her voice is high and strange to her. She thinks about how long it’s been since she had her pussy ate this well and she shudders. Steve wraps his arm over her lower stomach, holding her in place. 

“Come for me, I want you to soak my face.” Y/n comes with a loud squeal, her hands digging into his hair. Steve moans deeply and continues to lick at her clit. 

“Enough,” she sighs. “I want you inside me now.” Steve kisses her pussy lightly and stands up. Looking at Steve through hooded eyes, she watches him palm his large cock through his boxers. 

“See something you like, pretty girl?” He taunts. All Y/n can do is nod and spread her legs for him, letting him a clear view of her pussy. 

“Fucking hell, you’re trying to kill me.” Steve removes his boxers and Y/n’s jaw drops.

“Shit.” He’s huge! His dick is perfect with a thick vein wrapping around it and drippy precum at the pink tip. The thought of Steve splitting her in half has Yn uncomfortably wet. Steve just smiles back at her and kneels on the bed, slowly making his way up her body with wet kisses. He takes her breasts in his large hands and squeezes them firmly, fingers rolling the pert nipples. She lifts her chest toward him wantonly, her body on autopilot. 

“Gorgeous,” Steve moans as he takes one ample breast into his mouth. He suckles on it, flicking his tongue against her nipple before pulling off of it with a pop.Y/n’s hands roam all over his body--her nails scratching lightly down the large expanse of his back then into his hair once again. 

She thinks about how she would like to have him like this not during sex. Steve’s head on her chest and her fingers massaging his scalp. She shoves the thought aside, too domestic for what her body wants right now. 

“I want you inside me,” she huffs when Steve turns his attention to the right side of her neck. He grinds on top of her, the smooth, hard length of his dick rubbing against her folds. Steve smiles in her neck and boxes Y/n in with his arms. 

“I bet you would, kinda wanna make you work for it, though,” he says. A whine escapes Y/n’s throat and she wraps her legs around his slim waist. Using all the strength she could muster, she forces Steve unto his back. 

“Well look at you,” Steve says with shock and amusement in his voice. His eyes are large, the blue-green irises almost undetectable behind his dilated pupils. 

“Strong lil’ thing, huh?” Y/n groans and leans down to plant an open mouthed kiss on him. His lips feel so good against hers. That plump lower lip that has had her distracted finally gets to put in work as it pushes roughly at her mouth. She can taste herself on his tongue, a turn on she didn’t even know she possessed. Steve kisses her as if he’s starved, like she might run away. She might though, this moment was never supposed to happen but they’re here now. Together, naked in a hotel room in Rome about to fuck each other’s brains out. He takes a tight hold of her butt, kneading the plump muscle in his hands. Steve lays an experimental smack on one cheek and Y/n practically purrs at the sting. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he whispers against her mouth before giving her another smack. 

“Wait till you fuck me, sweetheart.” Y/n replies. With a growl, Steve wastes no time pushing his cock inside her, Y/n’s face lights up in ecstasy and surprise. Steve waits a painful beat before fuck up into her slowly, marveling at how tight Y/n is and the way her tits bounce with each thrust. 

“So fucking tight, you take me so well,” Steve grunts. Y/n can’t help but mewl at his words and hide her face in the crook of his neck. He lifts off the bed and flips them so Y/n is again on her back. Steve wraps both of her legs around his lower back, the new angle putting his cock deep inside. 

“Look at me, baby,” he says. “I want to see you fall apart.” Looking Steve in the eye as he fucks her is too much. He looks at her with a carnal desire that she has never seen on a man before. He looks at her as if she’s the sexiest, most lovely woman in the world and it makes her body shiver. This is totally wrong; she’s literally getting fucked by the enemy but she can’t seem to care to stop. 

“Ohmygod.” Y/n is a babbling mess as Steve fucks her thoroughly. She grabs the headboard for purchase but it’s no use. He raises his left hand to her face, his fingers dancing around her mouth. Y/n opens her mouth to hungrily suck on his thick fingers. 

“Such a good girl,” Steve coos. “Bet you’re gonna come for me. Doin’ such a good job milking my cock, gon’ make me come.” 

“Please, I-I want to come, Grant please,” Y/n whines. Steve shushes her and replaces his fingers with his lips. His hips fuck into her harder and faster, the tip hitting all the right places, cock stretching her out. It would be painful if it were a different man, a man who doesn’t know how to use his body but Steve...Steve knows exactly how to make Y/n’s body sing. And sing it does. Y/n orgasms with a shout of his name, half curse and half prayer. He fucks through it, whispering words of encouragement as he chases down his own release. When he does come, it’s with a low groan, his cum coating the inside of her sex as he continues to fuck slowly in her. After a few rolls of their hips, Steve pulls out and falls to the side. The room fills with the slow rhythm of their breath steadying and low buzzing of phone alerts. Steve breaks the silence first.

“I know who you are.”


End file.
